


don't you know the rumors (they talk about me too)

by subtlyhaught



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, and jay is in there at the end and he's So Good, anyway i think this is good ??? give it a shot ?? idk, chad is a dick bc plot, evies her queen, hurt/comfort basically, mal is the track star, this isn't angst ? ooc of me, unedited at time of posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: Evie had heard everything about the track stars infamous breakup with the schools linebacker.





	don't you know the rumors (they talk about me too)

**Author's Note:**

> A modern day setting again oops. Jay isn't in it too much I'm sorry I love him dearly but ah. This is both inspired by and the titles comes from Sofia's new song Rumors :')

Evie had heard everything about the track stars infamous break up with the schools linebacker.

She'd heard that it happened in the schools parking lot, on a rainy Tuesday afternoon. Some versions said she'd been caught with the head cheerleader under the bleachers, which prompted the breakup, but mostly she'd heard that there was a lot of yelling, some dramatic arm waving, and it always ended with certain someone driving off on their purple vespa.

Ever since, the football team had started parading around the school like a bunch of dogs, sticking Ben, the linebacker, right in the middle of the pack, and treating him like a wounded puppy every time they passed Mal, the track star, in the halls. They'd purposely raise their voice, say something about how shit the relationship had been in the first place, and then saunter away. Evie had heard a few various reactions to this - sometimes Mal would, apparently, yell back. Other times, it seemed, she'd launch herself at whoever was talking (usually Chad, the quarterback) with teeth and nails bared.

Evie didn't know how much of this to believe. Auradon Prep was a rumor mill, after all, and things often got out of hand. There were whispers that Mal was sleeping around, that she was a mess, a reckless playboy after anyone with a pulse now that she and Ben were broken up. Others said she was a shell of a woman, that she'd suck all the light out of you if you got close and that's why Ben left her.

Because she may have been the track star, but Ben was the golden boy. The linebacker with a perfect record. The son of the principal. He was untouchable, and Mal was the girl from the wrong side of the tracks who learned to run so she could hide from her mother.

(Evie had heard those rumors too - the ones passed around between her tight knit group of friends at 2am during long weekend sleepovers. The ones that told stories of how Mal grew up with her father, who was a drunk and a bully, until she called child services when she was twelve and they found her mother, living in the outskirts of Auradon, across Ursula River. And while her mother wasn't a drunk, Evie figured there had to be a bigger reason for the bags under Mals eyes besides lack of sleep. She didn't know how much of it was true, however, but the information came from Jane, who's mother was a vice principal at Auradon Prep, so she supposed most of it must be accurate to some degree.)

So yeah, Evie had heard all about Mal and Bens breakup.

From everyone except for Mal.

Evie shared two classes with the blonde; World History, and Psychology. Mal sat at the back of the room in both of them, while Evie was content to sit front and center. Whenever she cast her gaze towards Mals end of the class, she'd usually catch her drawing, but never answering questions or looking up to pay attention to the lessons. She held herself in this undisturbed silence, not talking and not listening, just focused on her own little bubble. The only two people Evie had caught Mal speaking to were Jay, a tall, rather muscular boy, who she knew Mal had grown up with. They'd trade stories at lunch, and Jay would walk her to her locker before he'd head to the basement for PE, where Lonnie would find the blonde, and the two would chat idly while they meandered down go their Functions class.

It was hard for Evie to believe that this Mal, the quiet, reserved one she saw everyday, was the same Mal people described as _completely fuckin crazy, bro _ _ _.____ This Mal didn't seem like the type to cheat on her loved one, or the kind to yell blatantly at some dumb jocks as they tossed immature comments her way when they walked by. No, this Mal was softer around the edges, more tired, had her morals in place.

But then again, Evie didn't really know her.

And she figured she never really would, until she was leaving her Anthropology class late, helping her teacher finish up sorting some papers, when she saw Mal leaning against her locker. The blonde was on the floor, knees drawn to her chest, head in her hands. Evie didn't think she was crying, but she also couldn't really tell from where she stood.

So, maybe against her better judgement, Evie took a few steps towards Mal, until she could press her back into the locker beside the smaller girl, and slide onto the floor.

Mal didn't even react, so Evie reached into her back pack and rummaged around, until she pulled out an almond and dark chocolate granola bar and held it out to Mal, a peace offering of sorts.

"Rough day?"

The blonde scoffed, her shoulders moving with the action, and she sniffled loudly before turning to look at Evie. "Well, yknow, everyone thinks I'm like, some fucking harpy from hell that's come to sleep with their boyfriends and ruin their lives, or something." She said, laughing without humor. "And Chad fucking Charming is just, well, a fucking _douchebag_ honestly and covered my lock in Vaseline, and now my Vespa won't start, and my moms out of town for the week which, normally, hallelujah yknow? But now I've got no way to get home and I left my wallet at Jays and my phones dead and-" the blonde paused, as if catching herself, and she blinked a few times. Her face grew pensive, before she looked at Evie, really looked at her, and frowned. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. Its not your problem."

Evie shrugged, before jostling the granola bar that she was still holding, a silent invitation for Mal to take it. "You can use my phone to call Jay," she hummed, nodding encouragingly when Mal reached a tentative hand out and grasped the chocolatey snack. "He's got a pick up, doesn't he? From his dads shop? He can probably load your Vespa in the back for you and drop you home."

Mal nodded, very very slowly, and then pursed her lips. "You're Evie right? You're the one who answers all the questions Mrs. Gothel asks in psych."

"And the ones Professor Arthur asks in World History," Evie added, grinning a bit at Mal as she spoke, pleased with herself when a smile tugged at the blondes lips in response.

But then Mal was frowning again. "Don't you have like, better things to do than be nice to me?" She murmured, eyes cast downwards at the granola bar in her hand. "Haven't you heard the rumors - I'm a dragon who'll eat you alive and feed whatever's left to my next victim of heartbreak."

At this, Evie actually laughed, throwing her head back against the lockers a bit. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mal trying desperately to not smile, eyes trained on her lap.

"There are rumors about me too," Evie started, amusement dripping from every word.

Mal looked up at the brunette, eyebrow quirking. "Are there?" She sounded skeptical.

Evie nodded. "Mhm," she paused to look at Mal, noting that she had had a red rim around her eyes that Evie hadn't noticed before, though now it only served to contrast the smirk that graced the blondes features. "I'm notorious for telling Chad Charming that his rumors are complete and utter bogus." A pause, where Mal laughed, and Evie just beamed brilliantly before continuing.  "Sleeping around? Really? Oldest lie in the book. He could at least _try_ to be original."

"You may be right," Mal breathed, shaking her head a bit. "Funny how I've never heard that rumor before."

Evie shrugged. "Maybe you just weren't listening, too caught up in that sketchbook of yours."

Mal quirked an eyebrow, as if surprised Evie had noticed. She didn't say anything for a while though, just sat with her lips pursed, a perfectly quizzical look settling upon her features. Evie was about to remind the blonde that she should probably get around to calling Jay, when she finally spoke. "Maybe I should start then," she voiced, nodding a bit to herself. "I'd like to."

Evie looked at the blonde for while, just taking in her words. She knew that had something of a deeper meaning, but she wasn't sure if Mal was 100% aware, or even if she was sure of what she had said, and what it could mean.

So Evie just shrugged her agreement, and held up her phone.

Mal chuckled a little at that, and waited as Evie unlocked her phone and handed it over. Jay answered on the second ring, and within five minutes, the boy had agreed to haul her Vespa into the back of his truck and drive her home.

"He'll be here in ten," she told Evie, handing the girl her phone back. Evie nodded, tossing the device into her bag, and standing up. For a second, Mal thought the girl was going to leave her there, but then Evie was holding out her hand to help her up, big grin on her face once more, and Mal found herself relieved (and maybe even slightly giddy? Weird.)

"I'll walk you to your scooter?" She hummed, wiggling her fingers until Mal huffed and grasped her hand, letting herself be hauled to her feet.

"Its at least a bike," Mal muttered, throwing her bag over her shoulder as Evie pulled her in the direction of the school parking lot.

"Whatever you say, dragon lady."

Mal groaned.

Jay pulled into the parking lot twelve minutes later. He eyed Evie as he stepped out of the pickup, almost weary for a few reasons.

Firstly, Evie was sitting next to Mal, close enough that their shoulders were pressing into each other, their knees knocking if ever they moved. Secondly, Mal had her head on Evies shoulder, her long blonde locks tangling with Evies sleek brown hair. Her eyes were closed, and her breaths were slow and calm, and at first Jay thought she was fast asleep. Lastly, Evie had never let go of Mals hand. Long fingers were clasped between Mals, thumb running over the blondes knuckles repeatedly. It was weird, because as far as Jay knew, Mal would bite and snap at anyone who tried to get close to her in anyway. And yet, here they were.

Evie made eye contact with him as he approached, nodding a bit. "Jay," she hummed, a greeting.

"Evie," the boy responded, bowing his head to her a bit as he did.

Mal stirred now, lifting her head off of Evies shoulder and blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Mal," she croaked, using her free hand to rub at her face. When she could see clearly again, she noted the inquisitive looks on both Evie and Jays faces, and frowned. "It was the only one left."

Evie chuckled, and Jay rolled his eyes, taking a few more steps forward so he could place a gloved hand on Mals shoulder. "Cmon, sleepy," he said, voice as soft as Evie'd ever heard it. "Lets get you home."

Mal nodded her okay, standing up and letting her hand slip out of Evies. She leaned heavily on Jay as he walked her to his pick up, and he helped her into the passenger seat before turning to where Mals Vespa was parked some ways off, and began heading towards it.

Evie watched the scene unfold before her, and only after Jay had left to haul the purple scooter over his shoulder did she let herself make eye contact with the blonde. To her surprise, Mal was already looking at her with sleepy eyes, and a dopey smile spread across her face when Evies brown hues met her own green ones.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, voice sounding small, hesitant even, but laced with hope.

Evie smiled at that, the drowsiness in Mals voice only making her sound incredibly soft, very different to what the school was making her out to be.

"Of course."

Mals grin widened.

(The rumors died down in the weeks that followed. If it had to do with the scathing glances Evie would send people in the halls as she marched by Mal, head held high, eyes fierce and proud, no one would be able to prove it. But that only sparked a new rumor, fueled by the photos Evie would post; Mal in matching blue pyjamas, Evies lips pressed to a flushed cheek, a bright blue hickey on a neck that very well resembled the blondes, fingers laced together with matching rings. Maybe Evie posted them deliberately, knowing the conversation they'd spark, or maybe she posted them just to see the smile that'd light up Mals face when she inevitably saw them.

Evie heard the whispers in the halls, sweeping across the cafeteria at lunch, dangling off the gym walls, and it always brought a brilliant smile to her face. They all sounded about the same.

 _Haven't you heard?_ They'd start. _The dragon has finally found her queen._

Though now, nine months after the infamous break up in the schools parking lot on a rainy Tuesday afternoon, Evie found herself with a soft, loving Mal, laying with her nose tucked into the crook of Evies neck and a lazy arm thrown across the brunettes stomach, and Evie found it hard to distinguish who was who anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as @ evies-writings and @i -said-oops come yell


End file.
